sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The French Dispatch
| writer = Wes Anderson | starring = | music = | cinematography = Robert Yeoman | editing = | production companies = | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} The French Dispatch is an upcoming American drama film, written and directed by Wes Anderson. It stars Frances McDormand, Bill Murray, Saoirse Ronan, Kate Winslet, Elisabeth Moss, Tilda Swinton, Willem Dafoe, and Benicio del Toro. Plot The film has been described as "a love letter to journalists set at an outpost of an American newspaper in a fictional 20th-century French city and centers on three storylines." Cast *Frances McDormand * Bill Murray as Arthur Howitzer Jr. * Timothée Chalamet as Zeffirelli * Jeffrey Wright as Roebuck Wright * Benicio del Toro * Léa Seydoux * Tilda Swinton * Saoirse Ronan * Kate Winslet * Elisabeth Moss * Willem Dafoe * Christoph Waltz * Owen Wilson * Adrien Brody * Jason Schwartzman * Lois Smith * Bob Balaban * Henry Winkler * Mathieu Amalric * Rupert Friend * Griffin Dunne * Steve Park * Denis Ménochet * Lyna Khoudri * Benjamin Lavernhe * Vincent Macaigne * Félix Moati * Guillaume Gallienne * Cécile de France * Alex Lawther *Fisher Stevens as Legal Advisor * Wally Wolodarsky as Cherry Writer * Anjelica Bette Fellini as Proof Reader Production In August 2018, it was announced Wes Anderson would write and direct an untitled musical film set in France, post World War II. In November 2018, it was announced Jeremy Dawson would produce the film, with Tilda Swinton and Mathieu Amalric starring in the film. Dawson also confirmed the film is not a musical. Additionally, Natalie Portman, Brad Pitt, and Léa Seydoux were rumored for roles in the film.Tilda Swinton Joins Wes Anderson’s French Musical; Brad Pitt, Natalie Portman Rumored In December 2018, it was announced Wes Anderson would write and direct the film, with Frances McDormand, Bill Murray, Timothée Chalamet, Benicio del Toro, Jeffrey Wright; with Seydoux confirmed to star in the film alongside Swinton and Amalric, with Steven Rales and Scott Rudin, producing under their Indian Paintbrush and Scott Rudin Productions banners, respectively, and Fox Searchlight Pictures, distributing. Later that month, Lois Smith and Saoirse Ronan joined the cast. Saoirse Ronan Joins ‘The French Dispatch,’ Reuniting With Wes Anderson and Timothée Chalamet In January 2019, Owen Wilson, Adrien Brody, Henry Winkler, Willem Dafoe, Bob Balaban, Steve Park, Denis Ménochet, Lyna Khoudri, Kate Winslet, Alex Lawther, Vincent Macaigne, Vincent Lacoste, Félix Moati, Benjamin Lavernhe, Guillaume Gallienne, and Cécile de France joined the cast of the film. Henry Winkler Joins Wes Anderson Movie 'French Dispatch' (Exclusive) Robert Yeoman will serve as the film's cinematographer. In February 2019, it was announced Wally Wolodarsky, Fisher Stevens, Griffin Dunne, and Jason Schwartzman had joined the cast of the film. In April 2019, Christoph Waltz, Rupert Friend, and Elisabeth Moss joined the cast of the film. Elisabeth Moss on 'Her Smell' and a Feminist Take on 'The Invisible Man' Filming Principal photography began in November 2018, in the city of Angoulême (South-West France) and wrapped in March 2019. References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:American films Category:American drama films Category:Films directed by Wes Anderson Category:Films produced by Scott Rudin Category:Films set in Paris Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures films